1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply for energizing a trip signal generator and for initiating the operation of a circuit interrupter in response to a signal from the trip signal generator, and more specifically, to a power supply that rapidly and stably energizes the trip signal generator to a power level sufficient to permit stable operation thereof, and in one mode of operation, applies stored energy to a circuit interrupter in response to a signal from the trip signal generator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although power supplies for operating circuit interrupters are known in the art, none efficiently accomplishes the objects of the present invention.
Rapid and stable energizing is especially important when, upon closing an energized line incorporating the circuit interrupter, an overcurrent is present. As used herein, "overcurrent" means any alternating current in the line in excess of a selected threshold. Under this condition the power supply must stably energize almost instantaneously because the trip signal generator must be capable of rapidly and accurately detecting and analyzing the overcurrent and generating a trip signal to cause the power supply to reliably operate the circuit interrupter in time to minimize damage to equipment connected to the line.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to rapidly and stably energize a trip signal generator. It is another object of the present invention to provide sufficient electrical energy to operate a circuit interrupter. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a power supply capable of operating an associated circuit interrupter when overcurrent is detected by the trip signal generator after a line containing the circuit interrupter is energized.
The operation of the power supply at a lower voltage range during steady-state or non-overcurrent conditions and at a higher voltage range only when it is necessary to operate an associated circuit interrupter or other device would improve the reliability of the power supply by reducing the electrical stress on the circuit components. It is another object of the present invention to provide a power supply that operates within a first voltage range during steady-state operation and within a second, higher voltage range when it is necessary to supply power to operate an associated circuit interrupter or other device.
It should be noted that the power supply of the present invention can be used to supply operating power to a variety of trip signal generators, circuit interrupters, circuit breakers, reclosers, circuit switchers, alarms, and the like. Thus, another object of the present invention is to provide a versatile power supply which may be used with many devices for the rapid and stable energization of sensors or detectors in the devices, and for the reliable storage of sufficient energy to operate the devices.